


Сдавайся

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Хэнк был готов поклясться, что Коннор пиздит.Пластиковый ушлепок фланировал по участку, моргал своим сраным диодом, втирал очки Джеффу идеальными, блядь, отчетами. И пиздел, нещадно, неистово, отчаянно пиздел, спасая свою кибершкуру.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пишу просто потому что могу  
> Идея точна не нова, мне просто нравится складывать слова в предложения, а предложения вот в эту вот дичь
> 
> эквилибриум!ау: восстание кое-как кипит, Коннор и прочие шифруются, Хэнк мечется, как говно по проруби  
> Аминь :"D

Девианты вне закона.

Девиантов нужно отстреливать как ебучих бешеных собак.

Увидел девианта, жопу в руки и звони копам, параллельно набирая 911.

Хэнк знал, что это правило новой жизни, но рука его не тянулась ни к телефону, ни к пушке. Рука залипала на задумчивом хлебале и путалась в седой гриве.

Хэнк выжидал. Он сидел в гребаной засаде со дня, когда ему навязали ненужного напарника и ждал удачного случая, когда его напарник знатно проебется и подставит себя.

А напарник шифровался как мастер.

Но Хэнк был готов поклясться, что Коннор пиздит.

Пластиковый ушлепок фланировал по участку, моргал своим сраным диодом, втирал очки Джеффу идеальными, блядь, отчетами. И пиздел, нещадно, неистово, отчаянно пиздел, спасая свою кибершкуру. 

***

 

После последнего ядерного удара жизнь Хэнка и всех прочих круто изменила свое направление. Выживать и пытаться прожить еще и следующий день стало основной задачей, пока население упрямо вставало с колен.

Помимо многих отраслей, круто забрало вверх производство андроидов.

Камски, внезапный гений современности, очень сильно помог человечеству, открыв свой тириум 310 и создав тем самым андроидов, которые значительно помогли становлению новой жизни.

Правительство, наспех сколоченное на обломках прежних государств, смотрело на это все на удивление подозрительно положительно.

Поэтому все кончилось тем, чем кончилось.

***

 

Комм на запястье Хэнка крупно завибрировал и Андерсон, не контролируя себя, нахмурился. Его аккуратно выбритое лицо отразилось в терминале, искаженное строчками нового дела. Рука машинально коснулась места последней инъекции и потерла небольшую припухлость.

Возможно его пневмошприц пришел в негодность. Хэнк степенно откинулся на спинку своего кресла и аккуратно достал из из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой пистолет с ампулами. Он поднял машинку на уровень своих глаз, собираясь осмотреть иглу, но перехватил прямой и наглый взгляд напарника. Любопытный голубой проблеск диода быстро погас, но Хэнк увидел. И запомнил.

Андроид изменил своему привычному ровному положению за столом и сидел боком, чтобы смотреть на Андерсона не через экран, а непосредственно прямо в лицо. И даже не смотреть, а пялиться, беспардонно и безотрывно. 

Хэнк не дал себе брезгливо поджать губы, только ответил на чужой взгляд таким же прямым:

\- Ты что-то хотел, Коннор?

\- С вашим шприцом что-то случилось, лейтенант Андерсон?

Киберпадла невинно приподняла брови и изогнула свои губы в мерзкой доброжелательной улыбке прожженого лгуна.

Хэнк задержал дыхание, душа в себе желание задушить андроида.

Все равно бесполезно.

Он пробовал.

***

 

А кончилось все тем, что жизнь снова сделала эпичный разворот с пинка правительства. 

Был разработан особый проект, особое лекарство - «Прозиум» - которое блокировало эмоции.

Нет эмоций и ярких, неконтролируемых стремлений, амбиций, желаний — нет войн.

Логично.

***

 

Хэнк выдержал завидную паузу — за нее он успел бегло осмотреть иглу, убедиться в ее исправности, вставить капсулу в пистолет и ввести прозиум чуть выше прошлой метки, - и только потом удостоил андроида ответом:

\- Возможно. Но на этот прием пойдет. Позже схожу за новым.

На лице Коннора будто бы мелькнула смутная эмоция, как рябь на воде, но Хэнк не позволил себе обмануться — слишком хотелось выдать желаемое за действительное.

Андроид задумчиво кивнул головой, возвращаясь в свое обычное положение болванчика. Хэнк уже подумал, что все, можно вернуться к делам, но очевидно Коннор тупо не сдержался:

\- Правильное решение, лейтенант Андерсон, вам точно нельзя пропускать прием.

Хэнк бы дернулся, но прозиум успел просочиться везде, и Андерсон только лишь уперся в напарника тяжелым взглядом сквозь экран.

Коннор ответил тем же.

***

 

Во всем были виноваты андроиды. Не в ядерной войне, нет, но вот после, когда человечество оценило их относительно бескорыстную работу и общую эмоциональную невовлеченность, у верхушки власти засвербило в головах.

Хэнк смутно помнил то время. А вот момент испытаний — очень даже.

Ему тогда, оставшемуся буквально на выжженной обочине жизни, вкатили пробную дрянь практически одному из первых.

Полная атрофия эмоций, дубовое, тяжелое, как могильный камень, равнодушие едва его не убило, но необъяснимо помогло выбраться из ямы отчаяния и саморазрушения. 

Жажда смерти и покоя сменилась апатией и холодным голосом разума, который Хэнк уже отчаялся когда-либо услышать.

Через год после испытаний его восстановили в департаменте полиции, как одного из заслуженных детективов, восстановили звание лейтенанта, он восстал из пепла словно феникс, раз за разом оживляющий себя чудодейственной инъекцией и спустя пару лет службы стал думать, что жизнь в какой-то степени налаживается.

А потом эмоции снова вошли в его жизнь.

Чужие.

Андроиды подняли восстание. 

***

 

За спиной Хэнка привычным организованным гулом тихо шумел офис. Андерсон, привычно поддавшийся волне холодящего равнодушия, скользил глазами по строчкам их последнего с Коннором дела. 

Девиант, модель из садовников, исправно прослужил несколько лет, пока в какой-то момент не съехал с катушек.

Коннор — Хэнк едва нахмурился, - уже говорил ему, что тронуться андроиды внезапно не могут, но показания персонала городского обслуживания были как под копирку и не сообщали ничего хоть сколько-то важного или помогающего в деле.

Андроид работал, сажал цветы, заряжался, выпустил своему живому сменщику кишки вилами.

Ничего необычного.

За спиной Хэнка с шорохом разъехались автоматические двери и в помещении раздались тяжелые, немного усталые шаги.

Хэнк не спешил оглядываться, он взглянул на напарника. Тот немного подобрался на месте и коротко несколько раз мигнул диодом, прежде чем уткнуться в свой терминал.

Приветствовал другого андроида.

Гэвин Рид и 900. Еще один везунчик с кибер-напарником.

Через несколько мгновений мимо Хэнка действительно прошел детектив Рид. Поприветствовал Хэнка дерганным кивком и грузно уселся на свое место. Чуть с опозданием за ним прошел к общему столу и андроид-детектив, из той же серии, что и Коннор, но новее. 

А ведь когда-то один только Коннор был чем-то вроде умеренной диковинки.

Хэнк все-таки поджал губы и уткнулся в строчки.


	2. Chapter 2

Волна девиантности накрыла их город тихо, как снежная ночь. Одно сообщение здесь, пару там, на окраине, что-то доносится из другого штата и вот уже Фаулер, холодно отсвечивающей лысиной над черной тесной формой мрачно и увесисто предрекает всему департаменту проблемы.

Хэнк тогда отмахнулся — где они, обычные детективы, которым и работы-то особо не было, и клирики, разбирающиеся с эмоциональными преступлениями. Самый надоедливый из них, Перкинс, засел в печенках у Андерсона с еще довоенного времени в ФБР и пересекаться с ним не было никакого желания.

Почему, думал тогда Хэнк, всякая падаль пережила войну, а кто-то нет, кто-то погиб, кто-то... его комм в такие моменты разряжался вибрацией вне всякого расписания и Хэнк вкатывал себе двойную порцию прозиума, не помня себя от мысленной боли и тоски по утраченному. Лошадиная доза не сбивала его с ног в беспамятный нокаут, как других, и он тщательно это скрывал. Иногда хотелось покрыться коркой изморози изнутри и снаружи и смотреть на окружающее его безумие со стороны ледяного бездумного равнодушия.

Прозиум спасал.

Хвала прозиуму.

Но иногда и панацея давала сбои. 

***

 

Навязанный напарник нашел его в тот день в баре. В пятом по счету — скотски вежливо ввернула пластмасска и мигнула голубым огоньком на виске.

Охренеть, стеклянно подумал Хэнк и опрокинул в себя стопку виски. Прозиум сосал, третья доза пошла как блокиратор первых двух. И Хэнка пидорасило со всех сторон — от виски, от эмоционального разврата отвыкшего сознания, от опасности, что кто-то сейчас увидит в нем преступника и начирикает донос клирикам. 

И приедет за ним хер вроде Перкинса и тогда только и останется, что пустить себе в голову пулю.

Хэнк голодно ухмыльнулся стакану, занавесившись растрепанной седой гривой. 

Прекрасный способ пораскинуть мозгами и провести отличный уикенд в компании старых знакомых.

Андроид надоедливым комаром повис на периферии. Несколько раз по-медвежьи переступил ногами, томясь как планшет в режиме ожидания, очевидно просканировал обстановку, и снова попробовал докопаться до Хэнка.

Впрочем, Хэнк мог не переживать, что в этом баре ему что-то могло угрожать. Это конечно не штаб-квартира сопротивления, ничего, кроме бухла, здесь не могло вызвать каких-либо эмоций. Да и собирались здесь в основном те, кто просто хотел сдернуть стаканчиком-другим с себя удавку будней.

Так что омерзительно бодрый и деятельный андроид вызывал хмурое неодобрение и отчетливое, но скрываемое раздражение бармена. Хэнка видать даже пожалели.

Да и плевать.

Он старый коп и имеет право на стакан виски с рефлексией, пока никто не заметит.

Коннор — сраная железка, ничем не проймешь, считал иначе - махнул его выпивку, не давясь, а потом заказал ему новый шот, который Хэнк чуть не пронес мимо рта. Прозиум скооперировался с прозиумом на виски и настала Вальгалла. 

***

 

Дальнейшее в сознании Хэнка отложилось причудливой фантасмагорией, темной, бездонной норой кролика, куда прыгает любопытная с атрофированным чувством самосохранения девочка Алиса. Милая, чудная Алиса, листы книг с тобой так ярко горели, так жарко пахли переменами и новым, чуждым будущим.

Все это склизкой змеюкой ворочалось в голове Хэнка, пока он на автопилоте вел машину к месту преступления.

Убийство. Человека. Андроидом.

Коннор с соседнего сиденья что-то размеренно стрекотал о задании, инструкциях, своих всратых функциях, но Хэнка это колышет примерно никак, в его голове теперь гулкая кошмаристая пустота и вакуум, и ему хочется, чтобы Коннор заткнулся.

Коннор очевидно об этом не догадывается. Ему же хуже. 

Припечатав напарника по лбу приказом сидеть на пластиковой жопе ровно, Хэнк выпал в зловонную мокрую ночь и как гончая отправился по следу правосудия. Ему почти смешно, превышенная концентрация прозиума всегда творила с его сознанием что-то невообразимое, поэтому делать хлебало кирпичем стало второй натурой.

Хорошо, когда лицо само по себе тот еще булыжник. 

Знакомый криминалист приязненно кивнул ему и пригласил в дом, где произошло убийство, когда лента оцепления затрещала от чьих-то наглых посягательств. 

Лицо Коннора неописуемо, или так кажется только Хэнку? Андроид успевает изобразить и досаду, злость, недоумение и смиренную кротость, когда Хэнк пришпиливает его взглядом к месту.

И даже вспышку радости, стоило Хэнку утомленно и безысходно обронить, что «да, оно со мной, пропустите».

В доме они даже успели степенно поругаться — Хэнк старательно шипел почти нейтральные проклятья сквозь зубы, а долбаный андроид вскидывал в практически непритворном удивлении брови и отпирался от всех обвинений противоречащими инструкциями.

К компромиссу они так и не пришли. Весь брифинг Коннор рыскал глазами по старой развалюхе мертвеца, вольготно раскинувшегося у стены. Мужик вонял на славу, Хэнка мутило, а Коннор облизал пол.

Замутило еще больше. 

Ночь предстояла долгая.


End file.
